A Home I'll Never See
by courtneywoods
Summary: There are some battles that just can't be won. Lena Luthor would know; she has spent over 20 years fighting an impossible war for her mother's love and approval. With her brother and father gone, she's forced to quickly grow up to prove her worth and get to where she is today. But that journey wasn't an easy one.


**A/N: This is my first Supergirl/SuperCorp story! It's also the first story I've written that hits _extremely_ close to home. I'll be slightly divergent of canon: the timeline will be the same and the scenes in current time are accurate with those on the show, but the flashbacks are all made up and will be related heavily to my childhood and my relationship with my father. I hope I do it justice portraying the hardships Lena went through to help her become the wonderful, badass, beautiful, strong woman she is today :) Follow me on Tumblr courtneywoods for updates and please review. Your feedback always makes my day! PS. This is also my first story I've ever written that I didn't outline first, so this should be interesting. It's Lena-centric, but will have heavy SuperCorp themes and endgame.**

* * *

"Well, that's what friends are for." Kara pointed out with a small smile.

Lena shook her head once and played with her fingers in her lap. "Never had friends like you before… Come to think of it, I've never had family like you. No one's ever stood up for me like that." Her voice was filled with certainty as she fought her wandering mind.

 _20 Years Earlier_

Lena clenched onto her teddy bear as the older man pushed open the large brass door. When she spotted the woman, Lena offered a soft smile that quickly dissipated when the look of anger and confusion washed over the woman's face. The man and woman began to bicker back and forth in a hushed tone before the man took a step forward and silently made the executive decision and turned to Lena.

"Lena, this is your new mother." Lionel proclaimed as he stroked through her long brown hair and gave her a reassuring smile.

* * *

"Checkmate," Lena declared with a smirk as she locked eyes with the older boy she would now call her brother. She had grown quite fond of him in the short period of time and hoped he'd accept her into his family in the same way her father had done already. "I like this game," she smirked innocently.

Lillian opened her mouth to speak, startling Lena who was unaware of the woman's presence over her shoulder. "Maybe you are a Luthor after all," she observed with a hint of pride and Lena couldn't stop her lips from curling upward slightly into a soft smile.

"Lillian, I have to get to the office. I trust you'll take care of _both_ our children?" Lionel's voice was firm, posing it to sound more like an order rather than a question.

Lillian nodded but gritted her teeth as Lionel bent down and placed a kiss on Lena's forehead. "I love you, sweetie. I'll be home soon." He smiled then pulled the brass door closed behind him.

"Mommy," Lena said softly at the older woman. She didn't want to forget her old mother, but her father told her she was gone now and Lillian was her new mommy.

When Lillian didn't turn around at the sound of her soft voice, Lex cleared his throat and grabbed Lena's tiny hand.

"Oh, sorry, dear. Did you say something?"

Lena swallowed and looked up at Lillian. "Since Daddy is gone, can you help me find my new room?" She picked up her teddy bear from the spot next to her backpack and held him up to the woman with a smile. "Mr. Claws wants to know where he will be sleeping."

Lillian mumbled a quick response. "I'm a little busy, but perhaps your brother can show you?" She glanced at Lex and tilted her head.

Lex tugged on Lena's hand. "Come on, Lena. I'll help you and, um... Mr. Claws get situated."

Lena grinned, her one dimple appearing, then squeezed her bear tightly as she followed behind Lex up the marble staircase.

"Lex, does my new mommy not like me?" Lena whispered after they made their way into her new bedroom.

Lex shook his head. "She's just surprised because she wasn't expecting you, that's all. Don't worry, she will love you in no time. How could she not? You're adorable!" He tousled her hair, forcing giggles out of her before folding her small clothes and placing them neatly in the dresser drawers.

"Mr. Claws thinks she doesn't want us here." Lena sniffled, dropping her gaze to the ground.

"Well, I want you here and so does our father. She may seem a little cold sometimes, but I can assure you that you'll win her heart."

Lena didn't really understand why Lillian's heart needed to be won, so she just nodded and said thank you to her brother before plopping down onto the bed and placing her bear beside her.

"My room is down the hall so you know where to find me if you need me."

* * *

"Daddy! Mommy!" Lena screamed, sprinting down the hall dragging Mr. Claws behind her. The sound of the thunder and the rustling tree branches against her window forced her out of her peaceful slumber and fear consumed her when she woke up in an unfamiliar bed.

She shoved her entire body weight forward to open the large double doors to her parents' bedroom. She ran over to the side where Lionel was asleep and tapped his shoulder lightly. "Daddy, Daddy. Wake up."

Lionel let out a loud snore and shifted on his side. Lena groaned and tossed Mr. Claws onto their king-sized bed before hoisting herself up. She crawled between her mom and dad and tried to close her eyes and forget the scary noises as she felt the warmth of their bodies radiating toward her, keeping her safe from the storm.

Lillian rolled over and opened her eyes. When she saw the sleepy child, she jumped. "Jesus Christ, what are you doing in our bedroom, Lena?"

"I — I was scared. The storm woke me up." She whispered through trembling lips as she averted her gaze. Suddenly, she was more afraid of the woman in front of her than she was of the storm and she pulled her bear closer to her chest.

"Lionel." She paused. "Lionel," Lillian repeated, her tone sharp as glass. When he opened his eyes, he didn't immediately see Lena. He turned to face his wife, rubbing his eyes. "Lionel, this is **not** okay." She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her gaze down in Lena's direction.

He wrinkled his brow, unsure what she was referring to, then looked down and saw the tiny brunette curled up beside him clenching onto her teddy bear.

"Lena, what are you doing in here, little one?" He teased with a soft laugh, causing Lena to feel a little safer.

"The storm woke me up and I was scared so I came to find you."

"Come with me, I'll tuck you in," he said warmly, scooping her up to carry her. When he looked over his shoulder, he recognized the look of disapproval from his wife as she locked her jaw and shook her head.

"See, baby. It's just a storm. And it's outside. It can't get to you in here, I promise."

"Why doesn't Mommy like me?"

"Lena," He sighed before continuing. "Mommy loves you. She's just... adjusting. In the meantime, take Mr. Claws." He handed her the bear and she tucked him underneath her arm and pulled him closer. "He will keep you safe and we can all go back to bed, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." She smiled as he pulled the covers up over her and tucked her in. He combed back her tangled hair and kissed her head.

"Sweet dreams, Lena bee."


End file.
